Pagi -
by Apple-chan123
Summary: Ayo bermain sebentar di rumah keluarga kecil Kurosaki. dan mengintip sebentar aktivitas dua makhluk berbeda warna itu Warning inside. Dont like dont read


**Pagi**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, Singkat, padat, dan gak jelas ._.**

**Don't like ? Don't read .-.**

Pria itu, pria dengan rambut berwarna unik masih terlihat memejamkan matanya, namun tangannya sibuk meraba sisi lain tempat tidurnya, mencari sosok mungil yang harusnya berada disana, namun sayangnya ia tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu sudah tak berada disana. Perlahan iapun mulai membuka matanya, di tengoknya sisi yang sejak tadi sibuk ia raba dan benar saja si mungil yang dicarinya ternyata sudah tak ada disisinya. Pria itu lalu menatap sekeliling dilihatnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka, heumm berarti dia tak disana.

Sekarang dapat kita lihat pria itu mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang, mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Hey.. mau kemana dia ? sepertinya dia akan kembali mencari sosok mungil yang harusnya ada disisinya itu, ayo kita ikuti saja…

Dan sekarang pria itu tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu, sepertinya dia sedang memandang sesuatu dan terlihat sangat serius. Saya jadi penasaran apa yang sedang diamatinya ? ayo kita intip…

Ah.. ternyata itu yang sedang dilihatnya, pantas saja dia terlihat sangat serius. Rupanya sekarang dia tengah memandang, memperhatikan, menatap, mengamati atau apapun itu namanya…sesosok tubuh mungil dengan surai sepekat langit malam, sosok mungil itu terlihat sangat serius menyiapkan.. engg.. sarapan sepertinya. Saking seriusnya ia sampai tak menyadari keberadaan sesosok makhluk jingga yang tengah sibuk memandangnya di depan pintu dapur itu. Makhluk jingga itu terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dibibir tipisnya itu.

Saya berani bertaruh bahwa yang sedang berada dipikiran makhluk jingga itu adalah bertapa beruntungnya aku Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki seorang Istri KUchiki Rukia-ah salah Kurosaki Rukia sekarang. Gadis mungil yang begitu manis, tegar dan kuat, serta begitu mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, yah walaupun terkadang caranya menunjukkan rasa cintanya itu dengan cara yang berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita lainnya, yah sebut saja seperti menendang si jingga hingga terpental saat dia merasa si jingga ini benar-benar mengesalkan, ataupun menyuruhnya untuk tidur diluar hanya karena sang Pria yang tak mau jika ada makhluk berbentuk kelinci aneh yang bernama chappy ada ditempat tidur mereka. Yah walaupun begitu adanya namun si mungil ini tetaplah sosok sempurna baginya, karena walaupun ia ditendang, dipukul, atau apapun itu yang sejenis dengan penganiyayaan mungkin pasti pada akhinya si mungil ini juga akan khawatir berlebihan dan mengobati lukanya, dan walaupun ia tetap disuruh tidur diluar si mungil ini nantinya juga pasti akan menyelimutinya secara diam-diam.

Dan untuk rasa cinta ? sudah jangan ditanyakan lagi, seorang Ichigo Kurosaki telah mendeklarasikan bahwa seluruh rasa cintanya hanyalah untuk si mungil satu ini, yah terlepas dari rasa cintanya terhadap keluarganya juga tentunya. Sepenuhnya hati dan pikiran Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki adalah untuk seorang Rukia Kuchiki, ia tak pernah perduli walaupun teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa istri kecilnya itu sama sekali tidak seksi dan pendek, dan yah ia akui bahwa istrinya mungkin memang tak se-seksi Nell ataupun Inoue, namun baginya tetap saja istrinya lah yang terbaik, bagaimana tidak jika istrinya itu adalah sosok bak boneka porselen dengan kulit putih bersihnya, hidung mungil, bibir tipis yang benar-benar kissable, serta yang tak dapat dilupakan adalah violet besarnya yang selalu mampu memberi kenyamanan dan kehangatan bagi Ichigo.

Ah.. iya satu lagi.. apa aku telah memberi tahu kalian bahwa saat ini pasangan kita ini tengah sangat berbahagia ?

Yah.. sekarang kedua makhluk tuhan ini tengah diliputi kebahagiaan, saat ini Rukia tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka dan sekarang usianya sudah menginjak bulan ke-empat. Jangan ditanya betapa bahagianya Ichigo saat Rukia mengabarinya waktu itu, dia bahkan sampai melompat-lompat tidak jelas di rumah sakit yang kontan saja membuat seluruh penghuni rumah sakit terbengong-bengong dengan tingkahnya.

Hmm… kurasa dia sudah mulai bosan jika hanya terus memandangi wanitanya itu saja, buktinya sekarang dia mulai berjalan menghampiri sang istri dan mulai memeluknya dari belakang. Ayo kita lihat apa yang akan ia lakukan

"Eunghh.. kau sudah bangun Ichi ?" Tanya si wanita

"Hn" jawab sang pria sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Rukia

"Kau sedang apa eoh ?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat, aku sedang memasak.. jadi sekarang Pindahlah jangan menggangguku eoh"

"Aku merindukanmu Rukia~"

"Oh.. ayolah Ichigo.. kita tinggal serumah"

"Tapi aku tidak menemukanmu saat aku bangun" ucapnya, kali ini sambil membalikkan tubuh istri mungilnya itu kedepan wajahnya. Dan memeluk pinggang wanitanya.

"Kau jangan berlebihan Ichigo"

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Darl"

Oo….lihatlah apa yang sekarang tengah dilakukan sang pria pada wanitanya.

Perlahan kedua wajah makhluk tuhan itu saling mendekat. Hingga kedua daging kenyal itu bersentuhan dengan lembut. Kedua pasang mata itu saling terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan pasangannya. Saling melumat, mengecap setiap rasa manis yang tercipta. Saling mengklaim satu sama lain. Mencoba saling mendominasi yang lain. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah sepertinya.

Mungkin jika keperluan akan oksigen tidak mendesak, mungkin mereka tak akan berhenti. Dan lhatlah sekarang mereka tengah saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajah sang wanita sudah memerah, semerah tomat yang menjadi salah satu bahan makanan yang tengah diolahnya.

"Ichigo Kurosakii! Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" sang wanita berujar sambil menjitak dengan sama sekali tak pelan kepala jeruk suaminya.

"Ishhh" iya meringis

"Ooh.. ayolah nyonya Kurosaki Rukia. Aku hanya memberimu ucapan selamat pagi"

"Apakah harus dengan sebuah ciuman, eoh ?"

" Kau juga menyukainya kan" sang pria berucap sembari tersenyum jahil dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Ishhh..kau" sang wanita mendorong kecil tubuh suaminya itu. Lalu membalikannya

"Mandilah… apa kau tidak tau, kau itu sama sekali tidak wangi" ucapnya sambil menggiring tubuh suaminya itu menuju kamar mandi

"Rukia.."

"hm.."

"Apa kau mau ikut"

'Brukkkk'

'Huwaaaa!'

Auchh… aku berani bertaruh itu sangat menyakitkan. Lihatlah sekarang Ichigo tengah tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah Rukia dengan santainya menendang pria itu dengan tendangan yang sama sekali tak pelan, hingga pria jeruk itu mencium dengan mesra dinginnya lantai kamar mandi.

"Maaf sayang, Aku sudah mandi~" ucapnya santai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo dengan posisi tak elitnya didalam kamar mandi.

Heummm… kurasa sudah cukup kita menonton kegiatan pasangan muda ini di pagi hari yang sangat cerah ceria ini. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menemani kalian untuk mengintip kegiatan mereka dilain waktu.

Terimakasih karena sudah mau menemaniku mengintip pasangan ini.

And Paii-paii…

**END**

**._.**

**Terimakasih banyak atas semua yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview Fic pertama saya… saya benar-benar terharu karena ada yang mau member review di Fic pertama saya.. hikss #plak*lebeh**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^**

**Untuk yang sekarang adakah yang mau memberi anak baru yang gk tau apa-apa kaya saya ini sedikit kritik dan sara ? tapi kalau kritik jangan pedes-pedes yaa.. .-.a**

**R & R please ?**


End file.
